Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 May 2017
06:29:08 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: it should be fine if there are no overlapping arcs 06:29:08 CHAT Tansyflower: It's so hard to imagine what the plot, overarching and each episode, will look and feel like until we see them. 06:29:08 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: btw, how are we going to handle arcs? 06:29:08 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: or does that depend on how the show handles tham? 06:29:08 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: them* 06:29:08 CHAT Tansyflower: I don't think we'll need to make articles for them (at least, I don't think we will need to), but if there are any particularly huge events within them, we may make pages for those. 06:29:08 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: btw, did you get Wikia's message yet? 06:29:08 CHAT Tansyflower: I have, and I'm still thinking over the last two requenst.s 06:29:08 CHAT Tansyflower: We're not changing to Discussions yet, that I know. When it's forcing time, we'll be forced, but despite making it easier to use on mobile, the Discussions is too ugly for me to want over the older version. 06:29:08 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: what do you think of a heroes footer? 06:29:11 CBOT Game Boterator: Game Boterator v1.9 is online! 06:29:14 CBOT Game Boterator: Hii o/ 06:29:21 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hello Robyn 06:29:27 CHAT Tansyflower: It depends if other wikis would be up for that. The issue is that heroes/superheroes genre is a vague range. 06:29:27 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: if that is you :P 06:29:41 CHAT Tansyflower: Hello Robyn or Game Boterator! 06:29:41 CBOT Game Boterator: How did you guess XD 06:29:54 CBOT Game Boterator: You can call me Robyn or GBot, both ping me :P 06:30:01 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: aren't you the only one with that account? :P 06:30:14 CBOT Game Boterator: You are smart XD 06:30:26 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 06:30:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !enable 06:30:30 CBOT Game Boterator: Alright, I'll watch chat. 06:30:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !info 06:30:34 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: also, you might want to get a bot label request 06:30:54 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Tansy, may I ask wikia to label my bot as a bot on this wikia? 06:31:00 CBOT Game Boterator: Game Boterator v1.9: Commands here. Swear checking: enabled. Commands: null. 06:31:10 CHAT Tansyflower: After a few days here, I trust you enough to make your bot a staff member here. :) 06:31:11 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: that way it doesn't flood the wiki activity 06:31:32 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Going on as two accouunts lags my browser, leaving my bot on :'D 06:31:45 CBOT Game Boterator: Thank you for your trust, Tansy 06:31:46 CBOT Game Boterator: ^w^ 06:31:46 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 06:31:55 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: huh? how are you using one browser? 06:32:10 CBOT Game Boterator: Incog tab buddy 06:32:10 CHAT Tansyflower: If you need me to write up an agreement when you request the bot's vindication, let me know. 06:32:15 CHAT Linariel: Hi GBot 06:32:19 CBOT Game Boterator: o/ Lin 06:32:26 CHAT Linariel: ^_^ 06:32:31 CBOT Game Boterator: Well, I can quote that message, Tansy 06:32:35 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: also, going back to Wikia and there mobile push... 06:32:36 CBOT Game Boterator: And I'll send it to wikia for verification 06:32:49 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: Hi GBot! 06:33:00 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I think the mobile site as a whole isn't very pretty 06:33:06 CHAT Linariel: I really wonder why they have to change it right now I think our current system is alright 06:33:07 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: True that. 06:33:08 CBOT Game Boterator: o/ Chat 06:33:19 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i always use the full site on my phone anyway :P 06:33:34 CBOT Game Boterator: I rarely use mobile rip 06:33:42 CBOT Game Boterator: Speaking of which, is this wiki updating to PI infoboxes? 06:33:49 CHAT Linariel: Same if I can help it sometimes I can’t because it automatically uses the other thing but I prefer the normal site 06:33:50 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: pi? 06:33:56 CHAT Tansyflower: Same here. I rarely use the mobile version too, as it's so difficult to text on for me. 06:33:57 CBOT Game Boterator: Portable Infobox 06:34:04 CBOT Game Boterator: Me too, Tansy 06:34:28 CHAT Linariel: Mobile is a pain I only use it when I’m on the road and can’t use my laptop 06:34:28 CBOT Game Boterator: Also, I should mention my upload is super slow due to bad wifi atm, I'll upload the images tomorrow when I can 06:34:35 CHAT Tansyflower: I didn't know the conversion was going on to PI, though I think I've seen a few cases with it. 06:34:52 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: we don't on our home wiki because we have a dynamic infobox for characters anyway 06:34:53 CHAT Tansyflower: Take your time, Robyn. Thank you for helping with the images. :) 06:35:11 CBOT Game Boterator: Thanks! 06:35:28 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: though it uses a lot of code 06:35:43 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: so many variables, lol 06:35:43 CHAT Linariel: Yes thank you Robyn really makes it easier for us to focus on other galleries 06:36:02 CHAT Linariel: Ah codes lol 06:36:10 CBOT Game Boterator: Well, Alex, I'm skilled in CSS and PI migration, I can help :D 06:36:14 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: it is a nice code though 06:36:22 CBOT Game Boterator: The codes are actually really simple if you break it down 06:36:41 CBOT Game Boterator: Plus it's going to be implemented globally soon, as soon as Vanguards find the time to 06:37:04 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: the issue is many moving code too the css 06:37:29 CHAT Tansyflower: Is javascript becoming less vaild, or is css just taking up more the weight of codes? 06:37:34 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: and making a pointless input 06:38:02 CBOT Game Boterator: Wikia has a balanced CSS/JS so none of it really topple over the other 06:38:09 CBOT Game Boterator: Lemme see which platform you use 06:38:16 CHAT Linariel: I hope they just keep a balance I use both 06:38:19 CBOT Game Boterator: 06:38:22 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: here 06:38:23 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: http://theevilliouschronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AInfobox_Character 06:38:48 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: the color change based on what Vocaloid plays the character 06:39:17 CHAT Tansyflower: Nice@ 06:39:22 CHAT Tansyflower: *Nice! 06:39:33 CBOT Game Boterator: That's interesting, I found a faster way to change colors with JS, though, take a look at this : w:c:clopla:RyuZU 06:39:36 CHAT Tansyflower: It's cool when wikis do that, though it wouldn't work well for the ML Wiki. 06:39:42 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah 06:39:47 CBOT Game Boterator: You're fully updated to JS, Tansy 06:40:07 CBOT Game Boterator: All you need is the right code 06:40:30 CBOT Game Boterator: Background Color = #colorname will change the colors on all infoboxes, so we don't need to do so via css 06:40:38 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: at most i would say what Miraculous the person holds but there are not enough holder so it would be pointless 06:41:25 CHAT Tansyflower: Yeah, consistency works better for this wiki, though others are cool in how they vary it up, like the SU Wiki and the Vocaloid Wiki. 06:41:26 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: btw, the french wiki does use the new system 06:41:27 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: http://fr.les-chroniques-devillious.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Les_Chroniques_d%27Evillious 06:42:05 CHAT Tansyflower: So many blue/purple-haired guys... 06:42:28 CBOT Game Boterator: Same luul 06:42:35 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: you found Kaito and Gakupo i see, lol 06:44:10 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i also like our changing logo :3 06:44:43 CHAT Tansyflower: Seeing them reminds me how I can't wait for the new akumatized villain designs in upcoming seasons. All in all, really love unnatural hair colors. :) 06:45:01 CHAT Tansyflower: Ah, the wiki logo does change! 06:45:41 CBOT Game Boterator: Yep! 06:46:34 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: we got that from the Vocaloid Wiki 06:46:46 CBOT Game Boterator: By the way, should there be a categorisation tree for characters here? 06:46:47 CHAT Tansyflower: Wow, that's a lot of characters portrayed by each character. :O 06:47:01 CHAT Tansyflower: What is a categorization tree, GBot? 06:47:08 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: in what way? 06:48:04 CBOT Game Boterator: Categorization tree is a "group" of characters in a category, usually to make navigation easier 06:48:15 CBOT Game Boterator: Example would be: 06:48:25 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: http://theevilliouschronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters :P 06:48:36 CBOT Game Boterator: Main Characters > Ladybug > Cat Noir > Marinette > Adrien 06:48:41 CBOT Game Boterator: And then for minor characters 06:48:52 CBOT Game Boterator: > Minor Characters > Lilo > Alya 06:48:54 CBOT Game Boterator: And so on 06:49:01 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: lilo? 06:49:06 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: Nino 06:49:16 CBOT Game Boterator: Right whoops X3 06:49:17 CHAT Tansyflower: We sort of have that already with Main Characters, Recurring Characters, and Minor Characters. 06:49:44 CBOT Game Boterator: How about images? 06:50:27 CBOT Game Boterator: Categories for images, I mean, usually done with "Marinette images/Images of Marinette" 06:50:46 CHAT Tansyflower: We haven't categorized images yet. I know there is a bot method of categorizing them all depend on what galleries they are in, but we haven't gotten there yet. 06:50:54 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i mean we have the galleries :P 06:51:33 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i think i can if you don't mind a bit of flooding :P 06:51:44 CBOT Game Boterator: Ah, I can help a little bit by categorizing the images I upload 06:51:52 CBOT Game Boterator: That way we have a small system and anyone can categorize their own uploads 06:53:03 CHAT Tansyflower: If you can and want to, that would be useful. 06:53:21 CHAT Linariel: How would they be catagorized? I still am not entirely following 06:53:38 CBOT Game Boterator: On the file page 06:53:44 CBOT Game Boterator: Below there is a Category module 06:53:49 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: same, like what categories would they get? 06:53:53 CBOT Game Boterator: [ Category: (add category) ] 06:53:59 CBOT Game Boterator: and you just click it, and add one 06:54:02 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: See you guys later! I will finish the bakery tomorrow, and then start on the College Francois Dupoint! 06:54:03 CHAT Tansyflower: Isn't there a way to categorize them depending on what article they are on? 06:54:07 CHAT Linariel: Ooh categories for each type of image that makes sense 06:54:14 CHAT Tansyflower: Thank you for you hard work, Mal! See you around! 06:54:18 CBOT Game Boterator: o/ Take care 06:54:18 CHAT Linariel: Awesome Mal thanks so much for the help! 06:54:26 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: so follow the galleries? 06:54:27 CHAT Mal Chat Noir: See you same time tomorrow! 06:54:29 CHAT Tansyflower: Like if there is a particular character, object, location, etc. in them. 06:54:37 CBOT Game Boterator: Yeah, like that 06:54:45 CHAT Linariel: o/ 06:54:50 CBOT Game Boterator: I usually work on categories the first thing on wikis I adopt, clears up some confusion 06:54:57 CHAT Linariel: Ooh makes sense 06:54:58 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ok, then we can do episodes first 06:55:18 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: then characters when all the episodes are done 06:55:45 CHAT Linariel: So when you add an image you’d catagorize it while uploading hold on that might still be difficult since I upload multiple at once for Episode Galleries 06:55:45 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: or do yo not want episodes? 06:55:47 QUIT Mal Chat Noir has left the Ladyblog 06:55:53 CHAT Linariel: Is there a way to do it afterwards? 06:56:01 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah, there is 06:57:23 CBOT Game Boterator: Oh Linarel 06:57:26 CBOT Game Boterator: There's a simple solution 06:57:33 CBOT Game Boterator: When you upload 06:57:37 CBOT Game Boterator: There's a description right? 06:57:39 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: so like for the bubbler we do "Images From The Bubbler"? 06:57:46 CHAT Linariel: Yes there is 06:57:48 CBOT Game Boterator: Or you can do it as "Mainspace files]] 06:57:52 CBOT Game Boterator: "* 06:57:59 CBOT Game Boterator: Category:Mainspace files 06:58:03 CBOT Game Boterator: Whoops I meant 06:58:09 CBOT Game Boterator: Category:Mainspace files[[]] 06:58:22 CBOT Game Boterator: ^ adding that will categorize all the images as that when you upload 06:58:29 CBOT Game Boterator: And not even have to move a finger afterwards 06:58:41 CHAT Linariel: Wow that would help 06:58:52 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: wait, http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/The_Bubbler/Gallery 06:58:58 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: way is there LQ in here? 06:59:06 CHAT Linariel: How would it know which images go in which gallery 06:59:16 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: why* 06:59:17 CHAT Linariel: I’m doing those images soon as I finish Guitar Villain 06:59:40 CHAT Linariel: It was the first gallery done and Soul uploaded them as jpeg that’s why they are LQ 06:59:46 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: didn't we start from the beginning? 06:59:59 CBOT Game Boterator: Tansy, how is this category tree? "Category:Gallery images" for images that are in a gallery 07:00:16 CBOT Game Boterator: And "Category:Mainspace images" for images that are on Main and galleries? 07:00:25 CHAT Linariel: I’m going to upload high quality photos for The Bubbler in the future 07:00:28 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ok 07:00:48 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: what episodes are done? 07:00:55 CHAT Tansyflower: Would an image on both have both categories, GBot? 07:01:34 CHAT Linariel: Any that don’t have the LQ tag are done for the most part 07:01:40 CBOT Game Boterator: Yep 07:01:56 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: that helps :P 07:02:08 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: but i might get around that one 07:02:21 CHAT Linariel: Oh good so it can go in multiple categories that would be good 07:02:32 CHAT Linariel: Might get around to what? 07:02:54 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: getting the LQ Galleries 07:03:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: much like the WIPs ones 07:03:28 CBOT Game Boterator: Or we can simplify it further and just have "Mainspace images" on all gallery/mainspace images 07:03:35 CHAT Linariel: Oh please leave The Bubbler to me Alex I really want to fix that one 07:03:36 CBOT Game Boterator: And then have character categories 07:03:55 CHAT Linariel: You can do Mr. Pigeon if you want but I really want to do tThe Bubbler 07:04:18 CBOT Game Boterator: As long as no one touches Mr. Mime I'm good X3 07:04:20 CHAT Linariel: What about episodes for a category 07:04:29 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: nice, it worked 07:04:30 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Category:LQ_Galleries 07:04:47 CHAT Linariel: Ooh nice 07:05:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: fixing the WIP Temple now 07:05:13 CHAT Linariel: That looks good Alex 07:05:23 CHAT Linariel: Really helps having the category 07:05:40 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: wait, is that already done? 07:06:03 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: oh, it is 07:06:11 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Category:WIP_Pages 07:06:11 CHAT Linariel: Yeah ooh lol 07:07:20 CHAT Linariel: The Mime is all yours Robyn 07:07:26 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: well LQ Galleries caught up, lol 07:07:50 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: galleries have LQ images in them 07:08:19 CHAT Linariel: Looks like we have our hands full at the moment with LQ galleries lol 07:08:29 CHAT Linariel: Not as many as in the past though 07:08:34 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah 07:09:19 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Tansy 07:09:44 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: are we going to have episode categories? 07:10:09 CHAT Linariel: Do we even have them for images right now 07:10:22 CHAT Tansyflower: Yes. 07:10:33 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ok 07:10:39 CHAT Linariel: Yay 07:10:54 CBOT Game Boterator: Category:Episodes[[]]? 07:11:29 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Category:"Episodes" Images? 07:12:00 CHAT Tansyflower: It would be Category:Episodes images 07:12:06 CHAT Tansyflower: Or Category:Episode images 07:12:33 CHAT Linariel: Hey Tansy I noticed something I was wondering do we have a category for akumatized objects? 07:12:37 CBOT Game Boterator: Is that for the episode page itself or? 07:12:42 CHAT Linariel: Wait nvm we do 07:12:51 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: so for Timebreaker is would be Category:Timebreaker images 07:12:55 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: it* 07:13:20 CHAT Tansyflower: We do. 07:13:27 CHAT Tansyflower: On the category for akumatized objects. 07:13:33 CHAT Tansyflower: Yes, Alex. 07:13:41 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ok, i think i got it 07:14:36 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ok, prepare for a flood 07:14:41 CHAT Linariel: Good awesome! 07:14:43 CHAT Linariel: Flood? 07:15:33 CBOT Game Boterator: RC set to refresh once per second 07:15:41 CBOT Game Boterator: Dew it 07:15:43 CBOT Game Boterator: /me grabs popcorn 07:16:29 CHAT Linariel: Ooh I see go Alex! 07:26:04 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: this is a lot of work to prep for an auto edit, lol 07:26:57 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: wait... 07:31:02 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ok there it goes 07:32:14 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: mass categorizing over 700 files that will flood the Wiki Activity :P 07:32:50 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: they will be place here Category:Timebreaker Images 07:36:15 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: and two :P 07:38:39 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: remind me again, why do we do over 700 images per episode? :P 2016 04 23